Silence Before The Storm: Tsuki no Ai Triumphs
Inductions Mission Guys I would like to introduce you to our new arrivals Fa' rao said as he floated in the air just Above the secret meeting place.. I would like to introduce you to one of Yamagakure's Former shinobi.. Sakasu Reiza.. the Storm Dragoon as he prefers to be called... Raizo, Terrax and the rest of the gang all stood up and clapped.. this is your induction mission Raizo said sliding a document across the table to Sakasu..... Your target is Hayate Hayashi A Storm Release User similar to yourself.. we figured due to your advances made in the Storm Release you would be best for this mission... Terrax said standing up slowly. He is located in Amegakure.. and he is quite the young man as he is held in high regard in his village.. This wpont be a standard snatch and grab by any means... Terrax contiuned as he paced I like my prey better when they put up a fight...... nwo do you want him dead or alive.. or does your preferance not matter at all Sakasu smiled a very brutal smile.. Ill let you decide Fa' rao said as he smiled back just as evil.. Dead or alive its his Dna we need and genetic material.. he does not have to be alive for this process.. besides even if he was it would be a very painful death.. Your mission is to go in smart and garner his attention.. and fight him in a secluded area the less attention we bring for now the better.. were not quite ready to move on in for the full offensive.. but if things get out of hand.. you have my permission to raise hell like only you can..Fa' rao said handing him his mask and cloak.. the essentials of every Tsuki no Ai member.... You have your mission and your objective.. if you do not respond within 3 days time we will assume you failed the mission and we will send reinforcements...... Saikuron Said as he appeared to walk out the Darkness. Silence before the storm After being Transported by Fa' rao and his Airspace jutsu Sakasu found himself in the Hidden Rain village.... A dull gloomy place.. I can tell the people dont smile around here much Sakasu aid under his breath as his mask mad it easy to keep his face dry to see in the rain.. He began his search based on the locations of Hayates favorite places to visit while home.. to which he would see and look from the distance.. after a few passing hours Sakasu had grown restless and began to get aggravated... Where the hell is this boy.. IM not tryna spends 3 days looking for him Saksasu said as he began to grow more and more restless as time passed him.. .. Maybe I need to create a scene one where he springs into action something to make him seek me out.. Sakasu said he he weaved a few handsigns and used his Storm Release: Laser Circus to fire off multiple laser beams that target building and desotyred them at their weakpoints causing them to fall.. This caused wide spread panic quickly as people began to run in every direction in fear and mass hysteria..... The village is under attack.. Its Hanzo he back to take the Village where is Lord Pain some people cried out.. Lord Pain??? Sakasu said as he saw a figure run up to the damage and save a few people.. it was his man.. Your safe now dont worry Hayate said as he looked up ans saw a purple cloaked figure with a strange mask on.. You are under arrest for attacking innocent civlians, and damage of personal property.. Surrender yourself Hayate said in a heroic voice... No its you who needs to surrender if you dont want to see anymore of your village fall in pieces again.. or maybe you prefer the nickle and dime action Sakasu said.. you can either come quietly.. or go out with a bang.. and I mean go out literally...... Its you im looking for and I will use lethal force.. simply becuase I can. Sakasu said as he jumped down in front of Hayate. If this is about me leave them out of it.. they have nothing to do with it.. Hayate yelled as he loked around as the people were still trying to clear the area....... Oh they do see I like a to play a game called collateral Damage.. you get points for hitting civilains and even more for taking out the main prey.. and the game starts NOW.. Sakasu said as he prepared to go on the offensive he used Storm Release: Dragoon Flash creating a massive shiny wall to which he punched and broke create a series of Razo sharp needles.. that all took off at High speeds tearing thought the village literally peeling the material off the buildings as it thrashed and tore them killing some villagers along their path.. Damn ti Hayate thought as while he dodged to safety the area and villages caught in its wake werent to lucky.. it was a messy and bloody scene.. something Hayate had never visualized before.. You seem starstruck.... never seen this style of view before have you....... im not surprised you are still yuong even younger than me... but you better get use to it.. welcome to the ninja world.. and your days are already numbered.. Sakasu said to the still in shock Hayate Hayate was at a lost for words he had never seen so much bloodshed... this scene looked like something us farther old him about war.. however he didnt have time to comtemplate it for long as Sakasu was on the attack again using Storm Release: Storm Drop attacking him from above.... Hayate used the ground a soruce to increase his speed sliding on the ground. to avoid the falling lightning.. He used Water Release: Water Fang Bullet with all the puddles the incoming rain created he could catch Sakasu before he hit the ground hoping to crush him under the pressure of the water.. This kid is pissing me off... Sakasu said as he used Storm Release: Roar of Raijin firing off a powerful laser that plowed through the water.. and slammed the area with explosive force.. cauing great damage sending Hayate flying off into a house... Hayate felt the rain fall on his as it woke him up.. the idea of loss was beginning to way on him... he wanted to run but it would help this madman would only attack other villages.. he stood up and limped.. his knee was busted and would need medical attention. After the battle wielded on Sakasu proved victories in nthe capture of Hayate Hayashi the Storm Release User and was brig back his prize to Fa' rao.. Fa' rao it brings me great news to say this.. Mission complete Hayaye is down and out.. and im bringing him into to you now.. Excellant Work.. I expected nothing less from a former ANBU member.. bring him to the Northwestern base.. Yes sir Sakasu said as he threw Hayates lifeless corpse over his shouder and began to walk toward the based... FINISHED